Red Alert 2: Nuclear Adrenaline
by RainingMetal
Summary: This story takes place during the Final Allied Mission, Codenamed "Chrono Storm". Three Navy SEALs must find a way to neutralize the Soviet Superweapons to win in this Operation.


Short Story (Fanfiction)

Red Alert 2: Nuclear Adrenaline

**Author's Note: ****This was originally made as a short story assignment for English Class. I've decided to present it on this website (had it not have to be up to five pages long, this story would have been longer). The story assumes that the events of Red Alert 1 and 2 are merged together (which they aren't). This story also takes place during the Final Allied Mission: Chrono Storm.**

This was it. The moment of truth. The day that the Americans would finally invade Moscow in order to end the Red War once and for all. A conventional invasion of Moscow however would be incredibly difficult, since Russia was the largest country in the world. Had the Americans invaded Russia on foot, they would eventually had to withdraw due to the harsh Russian weather. However, the Americans had another way of attacking the Soviet capital.

The Red War was caused by none other than Albert Einstein. In order to prevent Nazi Germany from rising, used a time machine to go back to the past and erase Hitler from existence. This proved to be a fatal mistake; Stalin's USSR also rose to power without interruption, and without Axis Germany to stand in the way, the Communists would take over most of Asia and Eastern Europe. Knowing that the USA would be the most powerful threat to their conquest, the Soviets would attack America on almost every flank! Eventually, the Americans managed to beat back the Soviets with the help of the democratic nations of Europe (including Germany, since Nazis ceased to exist). Along with the time machine, Einstein had also invented a teleporter known as the Chronosphere. This machine would allow the Americans to directly invade Moscow.

However, the Americans would need to secure a landing point for the Chronosphere in Moscow. Three of the best American commandos would drop by plane into a small Russian POW camp north of the Kremlin. The Kremlin itself was where the Russian Premier, Alexander Romanov was hiding. If he were to be captured, the Soviet Empire would surrender to the capitalist forces.

The three commandos in the plane that were about to seize the camp were Tyler Holt, Edmund Swann, and Geoff Parker. As the plane was flying in the Russian skies, Holt was going over the plan.

"In the POW camp is a power reactor," said Holt, "We need to destroy it in order to deactivate the Testla Coils surrounding the Camp." Testla Coils were lethal electric weapons that could electrocute infantry and fry up vehicles. It was a good idea to stay out of range of these defenses. "There are also some guards in the camp. Once the area is secured, the Chronosphere will teleport some reinforcements in order to attack the Kremlin." Holt pointed to the left and right sides of the map. "Along with the main base near the Kremlin, there are two support bases to the east and west of the camp. Romanov's elite guard is defending the Kremlin." Holt pointed at the Kremlin at the southern point of the map. "We need to dispatch those guards in order to safely enter the Kremlin and apprehend that commie."

Soon enough, the plane was directly over the POW camp. Holt, Swann, and Parker hopped off the plane with their parachutes, and safely landed right in the middle of the camp. The alerted guards immediately attempted to open fire on the three commandos. Since the three elite soldiers were battle-hardened, and the guards were no more than conscripted partisans, it took little effort for the trio to dispatch all the guards in the camp. Swann approached the power plant in the middle of the camp.

"Got a little surprise under your tree!" snickered Swann as he planted an explosive charge on the structure. He then ran away as fast as he could to avoid the explosion. The lack of power deactivated the Testla Coils.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted an American voice. Parker noticed that there were some POWs trapped behind some fence. He also noticed some fuel drums next to the fence. He shot the drums, and they exploded, ripping a hole in the fence, and freeing the prisoners.

Now that the zone was secured, Allied vehicles began to teleport straight into what used to be the camp. One of the vehicles was the vital Mobile Construction Vehicle, which could unpack into a Construction Yard, allowing further construction of important military buildings. Shortly, the Allied forces had established a fully functional military garrison within the former camp.

Unfortunately, the Soviet defenders opened their Nuclear Missile Silo and the Iron Curtain device, which was able to turn armoured combat units invulnerable for a minute or two. Holt, Swann, and Parker knew they had to prevent the Soviets from using those Super-weapons. The Allies had their own Super-weapons. They were authorized to construct another Chronosphere and use it on the battlefield, and they could erect a Weather Control Device, invented by Einstein, to cause lightning storms in a designated area.

"Even if we build our Weather Control Device, it won't charge up fast enough to destroy the Nuke or the Iron Curtain!" groaned Swann. It looked like they had to neutralize those facilities themselves.

"There are some Nuclear Power Plants on an island that provide power to those WMDs." suggested Parker, "Perhaps we could sabotage the reds' power supply and prevent the Nukes from being used!"

"We can't just plant charges on the Reactors," answered Holt, "or else we're going to be nuclear waste!"

The three kept planning on how to cut the power. Swann came up with the idea to cut some wires in order to stop the electricity. In order to reach the island unharmed, the Allied forces in Moscow would have to cause a diversion to allow the trio to get to the Reactors. Getting on the island was hardly a problem though; Holt, Swann, and Parker, like all highly trained Navy SEALs knew how to swim in the roughest waters.

As the Allied tank column was firing shells at a nearby Soviet base, Holt, Swann, and Parker infiltrated the Nuclear Reactor. The vast building was vacant; there were terminals and storage tanks everywhere, with biohazard warnings branded on the tanks. Our heroes noticed the main terminal, which would determine whether the power would be working or not.

"Dang!" shouted Holt as he banged his first onto the terminal, "The terminal is password-protected! I'll have to hotwire the power plant instead!"

"Be careful!" warned Swann, "If you make a mistake in the hotwiring, you'll blow up the power plant!"

Holt opened up a panel in the terminal and the first thing he saw were wires, each one a different color. He knew he wasn't adept at hotwiring, but out of the three in the building, he was the only one who knew a thing about hacking.

Holt began to sweat. In his entire career, above all the danger he's been in throughout the Red War, this task had put pressure on Holt the most. If he failed, the Allies would be forced to abort the operation. If he succeeded, the Allies would defeat the Soviet forces once and for all. He began to sweat even more, and started to shake in fear.

"Come on!" urged Parker, "The Grizzly battalion can't hold off the guards forever!"

Holt blinked, and then focused on the wires. He made a wild guess, closed his eyes, and reached out with the clippers. He snapped the clippers, and a few wires were cut. The whole building turned to darkness.

"Good work!" cheered the HQ, "The power is down!" Now not only was the Nuke and the Iron Curtain offline, but the Testla Coils surrounding the Kremlin were also deactivated. The Allied army (including the three SEALs) charged towards the Kremlin, eliminating the elite guards surrounding the Russian Political complex. When all the Kremlin guards were either deceased or captured as prisoners, the famous American commando, Tanya Adams, suddenly teleported next to the Kremlin.

"Come on," she said to Holt, Swann, and Parker, "Let's hunt down Romanov!" The four headed inside.

They managed to reach the premier's office. After much searching and shoving of Romanov impostors, Tanya found the real Soviet leader underneath his desk in his underwear. Romanov was finally captured by the Americans, and at last the Red War was over.

Romanov's equally dangerous psychic henchman, Yuri, was nowhere to be found. "Do you think, with Yuri still on the loose, that this war isn't over yet?" asked Swann.

"Relax!" laughed Holt. "As long as we can party again, I don't really care!"

**To be continued?**


End file.
